Fausse Innocence
by M-et-M91
Summary: Et si Harry Potter était le fils de Voldemort? Serait-il du cote sombre? le tourbillon Kaléidoscopique de magie noire qui émane de lui semble y répondre. Subtilité et manipulation, la trahison semble être une sorte de passion...


Prologue

Les rayons, peu à peu affadis à mesure que le sommeil s'emparait de l'astre mourant, s'écoulaient sur les flans des collines alentours comme un filet d'eau claire qui luirait doucement, puis s'assécherait quand enfin viendrait la nuit. Les ombres grandissaient lentement, pas à pas, jusqu'à se rencontrer, se confondre, puis s'unir et ne devenir plus qu'un grand voile sombre qui, large et majestueux, se dissimulait pudiquement sous ses draperies de ténèbres les formes rondes et généreuse d'un manoir. Et,l'atmosphère stagnante était mêlée à un courant légèrement plus frais; une luxuriante bouffée de soi; un faible effluve de quelque que chose de tiède et de désirable, quelque chose qui aurait du être humide mais qui ne l'était pas...

C'était un cœur qui battait furieusement comme autant de vifs d'or. Fébrile. Frémissant. Imperceptible dans les ombres mouvantes, l'écho du cœur mourant dans les murs disjointes de l'antre du démon; un endroit macabre, spectacle abyssal et fantôme spectral de la solitude. Malgré ses pierres un peu disjointes, ses marches bancales, ses fenêtre ternies de mousse qui poussaient dans chaque anfractuosité, le manoir écrasait tout les alentours de sa beauté tranquille et de sa silhouette qui semblait défier le temps. Les fenêtres ternies laissaient apparaître à contre jour le soleil qui se couchait doucement sur la sombre foret de pins obscurcit par les deux rives du cours d'eau pris par les glaces, et blanchie par l'écume. Un coup de vent récent avait avait dépouillé les arbres de leurs branches couverture de givre et dans la lumière déclinante ils semblaient se courber les uns vers les autres, noirs et menaçants. Pourtant un silence presque effrayant semblait enveloppé de sa chaleur l'atmosphère grisante ainsi que les bâtiments déserts dont la silhouette se découpait au clair de lune. Des ombres s'accrochaient aux cage d'escaliers; des pièce à la porte ouverte béaient sur les couloirs comme autant de grottes abandonnées. Pourtant, en écoutant bien au pouvait entendre au-delà des salles sombres, les cris et les pleures,brisant systématiquement ce que la nature avait de plus précieuse. _Celle de souffrir en silence._

- NOOOON!

La jeune fille se débattit essayant en vain d'échapper à son violeur, comme un pantin brisé, se mouvant et criant, sa gorge se brisant sous les éclats de sa voix, les lèvres qui conservait une volupté ravissante et gonflée de douceur se fendirent et s'écorchèrent. Tout son corps était tendu, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches et sa mâchoire crispée indiquait qu'elle se mordait violemment la langue. Peut-être pour ne pas crier. Peut-être pour ne pas pleurer. Peut-être pour les deux. Mais le vainqueur de la mort ne fit rien, ne dit rien tout en jubilant. Les puits rouges de ses prunelles à la pupille oblongue de ses yeux s'ouvraient sur une ivresse morbide,un contentement absolut.Deux puits de lave en fusion barrés d'une fente verticale. Les enfers et une percée sur le néant. La jeune fille subissait le pire des vices que le monde n'eus porté. L'évidente vilenie de la langue vorace qui parcourait le corps de l'ange souillé, était pavée de mauvaises intentions sans détours, les mains du maître des lieux possessives et brutales prenaient bien plus que ce qu'on leur offrait , la cruauté affichée du regard sombre qui la scrutait, était le signe avant-coureur de sa perte. Mais peut importait, ce qui venait de lui arriver avait enlevée son goût de vivre. Voldemort n'y fit pas attention trop occupé par son propre plaisir macabre, il était la personne tout désignée pour comprendre l'opposition verticale qu'il y avait entre amour et morale, les profondeurs abyssales du désir, l'insondable perversité de la passion. Et la frustration de l'imperfectible satiété. Il abandonna son corps dans les vibrations sinistre qui emprisonnait son esprit et libérait ses désirs les plus vils, il était le maître en art pour reconnaître les profondeurs de la passion abyssales sans laquelle il ne pouvait exister. Cette excitation cruelle, cette exaltation sordide à l'exacte jonction entre le plaisir et la souffrance, entre l'absolut et le néant, le torrent d'énergie sinistre qui bouleverse les tréfonds de l'âme et l'être en lui-même.

Lily n'en pouvant plus ferma les yeux; sous ses paupières closes, elle entendait le souffle inhumain de la bête qui avait fait en sorte de souiller ses blanches ailes à jamais entachées par les sinistres et macabres relents de la mort. Ses cheveux feux s'embrasaient, car les rayons déclinants de la fenêtre entrouverte se déversait à flot dans la cellule crasseuse, les lèvres pleines, souples et rosées, se fendirent en craquelant, puis se tordit en un rictus chargé de haine et de douleur.

Ses pensées se tournent une dernières fois vers le soleil, regrettant que la mort ne l'aie pas choisit, et soupirant elle entama une berceuse:

- _I want to fly*_

Et de cette union macabre naquit, le prince sombre au yeux émeraudes.

* Je voudrais voler.

A bientôt _**iillaydiiz.**_


End file.
